It is proposed to continue work in the field of the Physiology of the Central Nervous System and its relation to behavior, along several major lines: (1) the functional properties of neurons of the primary and adjacent visual areas of the cerebral cortex in monkeys trained to execute visual tasks; (2) the study of the parietal association areas of the cerebral cortex, in waking, behaving monkeys, particularly as regards command functions for the manual and visual exploration of immediate extrapersonal space, and directed visual attention; (3) the suprasegmental neural mechanisms controlling posture and movement, and in particular the stretch reflex, and the details of the influences of different muscle receptor afferents upon reflex excitability; (4) study of the psychophysics of pain in humans and in trained monkeys; and (5) continued research and development will be given to the best use of computing machines in neurophysiological experiments.